The application relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor systems and associated methods for using conveyor belts to unstack and separate a bulk supply of flat packages and non-flat packages.
In the postal and parcel industries, envelopes are culled from a bulk flow of packages that include envelopes, boxes, tubes, and other mail. Typically, the culling is performed by postal workers who manually pluck envelopes from a mass flow of packages. This work is labor intensive.